1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus that receives image data transmitted via a network, and prints an image indicated by this image data, but carries out memory reception while there occurs a failure such as a state in which printing cannot be carried out; and a control method of such facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus receives transmitted image data, and prints the image data by a printer in real time. Thus, if there occurs a failure such as a state in which no printing paper or no toner is provided, printing cannot be carried out, and thus, facsimile receiving cannot be carried out.
Because of this, some high class machines each are equipped with a large capacity of memory, and comprises a function that stores received data in the memory in the case where a printer fail occurs. This function is called a memory receiving function. According to such a facsimile apparatus, even if a printer fails, facsimile receiving can be carried out.
On the other hand, a failure state may be left as is without a user being aware of a printer failure state. In such a case, even if a memory receiving function is provided, a memory becomes full, and memory receiving cannot be carried out.
In order to solve such a problem, a technique for forwarding image data received while the printer has failed to another facsimile apparatus is disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-56242, for example.
However, in such a technique, a facsimile apparatus that is a forwarding destination is required in order to forward image data. Thus, in the case where a receiver has only one facsimile apparatus, even if such a facsimile comprises such a function based on the above technique, the above function cannot be used because of the absence of the forwarding destination.